My Only One
by justanothercaleoshipper
Summary: [AU] What of Leo died in the explosion and the gods kept their promise to Percy- only to have Calypso show up to camp and find out her repair boy, the only one she fell in love with truly is gone? What means will she take to get him back? And what does a daughter of Bellona have to do with this? [Mulitparing-Rated T for language]
1. A Death Wish

**Making a new and improved story t9 satisfy any hunger you guys have.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Words: 1821**

A broken and beaten titan collapsed on her knees in front of Hades. The titan gasped for breath but she shakily stood up and bowed deeply, remembering her manners. Her side ached because of the stab she took from the _aria_ but she bowed and she tried to ignore the feeling. The two gods intensely stared at the pitiful condition that the girl was in.

She was _too freaking close_ to give up now. Hades and Persephone sat in their thrones and Persephone glanced at her husband. The titan met Hades eyes and she wiped her face with her back of her hand. She tried to get any grit and blood of her face.

"Lord Hades just please think about it please." "Having an immortal immortality." "How often do can you brag about the domain you rule over?"

Hades eyes glinted dangerously. "I'm quite impressed Calypso." "Taking all the challenges we threw at you and you still come for him?"

Calypso chewed her lip nervously. She had been reciting what she was going to say for weeks now but as she was face to face with Hades, she lost all the courage she had. She gulped and she scavenged any of the leftover courage she had. She truly hoped that what Annabeth said about the god's fatal flaw was true.

"You could brag to your brothers that a titan has given her immortality to you." "For once having one up on your brothers. How would that feel?" "Besides its one less sprit in Elysium."

Calypso watched as Hades stroked his chin. "Well that sounds nice as well." Before Hades could decline her offer, Calypso rummaged through her backpack and pulled out a small leather bag of seeds. She walked up to Persephone and kneeled.

"Lady Persephone, on my prison your mother has enlightened me with some of her rarest flowers." "Since I know you are a gardener yourself, I have gathered my only seeds left on my island." Persephone's eyes light up as she examined the bag.

She lightly shook it and she grinned at Hades. "I like this girl better than the others that came down here for their loved ones souls." Hades had a ghost of a smile on his face as he met Calypso's eyes again.

Hades studied her appearance and looked at the bloody scratches, marks, and teeth bites on her arms and face. Calypso had bags under her eyes and she teetered slightly. Not to mention she looked dog-tired but that wasn't enough to diminish the hope in her eyes.

Hades stood up and Persephone followed him. Hades clapped once and an unnatural hum filled the air. Hades clapped again, slightly agitated.

"I will have to consult with my wife, in the meantime..." A bright light appeared in front of Calypso and she looked away. She forced the black and yellow dots in the back of her eyelids to stop moving and she quickly rubbed her eyes. When she looked up, her resolve shattered as she ran to the figure's side.

She immediatly dropped to her knees and the agonizing pain that she felt for the last few months hit her like a sledgehammer. The wall that Calypso had built after his death shattered within seconds. Her breathing hitched as the figure slowly stood and pounded on the invisible force that encased him.

Happiness swirled around him and Calypso briefly wondered if that was the portal to Elysium. Hades glanced back at them and he continued to whisper what he had planned for the two to his wife Persephone. Persephone contently nodded and she decided that was a plan worthy of Aphrodite and Athena. Hades knew that Calypso _knew_ that life comes at a price and this time, she would pay dearly, immortality or not.

Finally after weeks of preparation and training to get to the underworld she _finally_ made it. The wounds she had received from different monsters intensified as she replayed the attacks she had received.

The _aria,_ the hellhounds, and the Chimeras' all of the monsters at least took some of her sanity as she fought with them. She recalled her first day of training with Annabeth. Those moments were the hardest for Calypso because every single moment she had to recall _his_ painful death.

 _Annabeth waved a dagger in her face. "You see this Calypso?" Calypso quickly nodded her head. "Lesson number one: This is your best friend when your melee weapon is lying out of your reach." Annabeth quickly hurled the dagger at a marker, successfully making a bull's eye._

Annabeth wasn't kidding-the little dagger that she had at her side saved her so many times that she ran out of fingers and toes to bit her lip as she grasped the edges of her scorched shirt. She hoped that Hades would take her offers. Calypso trembled in anger as the thought of not succeeding struck her mind.

The bloody scratches on her body painfully healed but by now she guessed that her immortality wasn't going to heal her anymore. She ran out of ambrosia a while ago when the hellhound had attacked her from behind.

She tentatively touched the scar that the hellhound had given her. She had stuck the blade in between the monsters eyes and she ran the heck away from the monster but not before the monster roared and slashed her back with its paws.

A haggard voice in her mind whispered _"You don't suppose it would be that easy child?" "Well foolish girl! How dearly you will pay the price!" "I warned you this was all for nothing!"_ Calypso shook with boiling rage. _This was NOT for nothing!_ She was confident that she sacrificed enough to receive what she wanted to liberate Leo. Calypso placed her hand on the Leo's prison.

Leo pounded on the unseen force that enclosed him while Calypso silently whispered his name. Leo continued to pound on the force. Hades swiftly walked back to his throne and Calypso hastily stood up to hear the verdict.

She dusted herself off but she wasn't willing to leave Leo's side just yet. Hades snapped his fingers and Leo immediately dropped to the floor making Calypso scrambled to his side. She checked Leo's pulse by placing two fingers on his neck and when she found a pulse, she let out a small sigh of relief.

 _Good he's alive._

She lovingly stroked his features and when Hades cleared his throat, she snapped her attention back to him.

Hades motioned to Calypso to come to him and Calypso gently laid Leo's head down. She rushed to Hades side and Calypso squeezed her eyes shut. Hades placed his olive colored hands on the side of Calypso's head and Hades muttered incantations under his breath. Calypso felt her world tilt and stand upright again. Her breathing strained as she felt a pressure in her chest area and she felt strength slowly sap out of her.

Hades smiled faintly as he placed his hands in a locked jar. The silver aura swirled in the glass and Calypso woozily tried to stay on her feet. When Calypso regained her sense of balance, she raised her hands to touch her face.

She tested out every part of her body and she clenched and unclenched her hands. Everything felt so weird to her. Her vision was much less sharper but clearer, her movements calculated and she felt as she was quicker on her feet.

Hades face broke into a small smile. "Congratulations my darling, you have reached mortality." "My wife and I will take your offers but..." Hades opened his arms. The shadows crept towards Hades and Calypso took a frightful step back.

"But I do warn you Calypso, daughter of Atlas, a second life comes at a tremendous price!" "Beware of your envious behaviors Calypso!" "They will eventually cause your downfall!" Hades swiftly turned away and walked to the shining palace in the distance.

Hades snapped his fingers and the shadows started to engulf Calypso. With a shout of alarm, she grasped Leo and he held her hand tightly. Calypso was at the verge of tears. Maybe just maybe this would turn out okay. She burrowed herself into Leo's warm beating chest.

As they both teleported Calypso felt the breath escape from her body and a wave of fatigue engulfed her whole body. She struggled to move her leg but she panicked when she couldn't. Her head grew dizzy and she clutched Leo's hand a little tighter.

After the wave of fatigue took over, her eyes dropped closed and she couldn't muster the energy to open them again. She felt someone solid pick her up and she could smell a strong scent of pine. She figured they were at the border of Camp Half-Blood where Thaila's tree is.

The smell was almost enough to make her sob in relief. Cries of alarm startled her but she couldn't even manage to open her eyes as much as she tried. She heard whispering and with a final attempt, she made a choking sound and faded out. The thundering of footsteps surrounded her and Percy shouted to his friends.

"Move!" "Leo's back!" As Percy pushed through the crowd he moved to the person who was carrying Calypso in his arms.

Percy paused and stared dumbfounded at the person in front of him.

"Leo?!"

The person narrowed his eyes and his face broke out in a grin. "Percy?" The five stood in complete and utter shock. _Holy mother of all gods. Calypso did it. She got Leo back just as she said she would._ Piper and all of them shouted "Leo!" They all ran to embrace their once-deceased friend.

"Hey guys!" Leo grinned and he hugged each of his friends.

They circled around Leo and he set down the woman he was carrying on the soft grass. Her hair tumbled onto the ground and the marks she had on her skin were clearly evident in the light of day. The gashes on her skin seemed muscle deep.

The others looked at him quizzically. "Aren't you happy you have Calypso back?" Piper questioned. Leo's eyes no longer held the same adoration he had before the woman lying on the grass.

Leo paused as he weirdly glanced at all his friends.

"Who's Calypso?"

 **And there you have it. A cliffhanger. I know I'm evil.**


	2. Chapter 2 Flood

C **hapter 2 of the rewrite. Hope you enjoy! ~Jacs**

Leo wondered why the people around him looked so stunned when he said that. Hazel kept doing fanning motions with her hand and Frank looked to be utterly confused by the fact that Leo doesn't know who Calypso was.

Percy and Annabeth kept mumbling over and over incoherent things that he couldn't process at the moment. Jason critically watched him through his glasses. Leo let out a nervous chuckle.

"Seriously you guys who is this Calypso chick?"

It sounded feminine but he wasn't sure. Leo fiddled with two wires that he pulled out of his toolbelt and he desperately searched for the answer. His friend, he racked his mind to rmeber her name Pips, Pipes, no Piper hesitantly came forward.

"Are you okay Leo?"

Leo nodded slightly confused. He was A-Okay. He was fine. He was more than fine. He was hot. Leo guessed they meant in a different way. What was the problem with him?

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine, what's the matter?"

Leo finished twiddling with the wires and he only glanced down at his tired feet. The girl by his left foot seemed a sickly pale color in the sunlight and Leo leaned down to carry her. He heaved her up and her head gingerly laid against his chest.

He struggled to hold her up but a medic came forward to take her away anyways. A boy with bright blue eyes and sunlight hair gave him an odd look though and he whistled loudly. He called for another Apollo kid to come in with a stretcher. Leo heard her whimper and he felt an odd sensation in his chest that seemed to skip when he heard her.

His grip involuntary tightened as he saw the backup medic come up the steep hill with the stretcher. They came in with a stretcher and they took Calypso away from Leo's arms.

Leo watched as the girl went to infirmary and he had the urge to follow her there but he restrained himself. He chidded himself for almost giving into his instincts. His right arm twitched as he watched with slight worry where they were taking the girl he came with.

 _Would she be alright on her own?_

He failed to notice his friends trying to grab his attention.

"Leo.. Are you sure you don't know who she is? Not even the slightest idea who"?

Leo rubbed his temples. "Piper I'm sorry but I don't know who she is."

As soon as he finished the sentence a smell settled in the air. The scent was comforting and he closed his eyes out of habit. His eyelids fluttered.

The smell of a salty ocean breeze and warm cinnamon filled his nostrils. "Do you guys smell that?" Percy eyebrows crinkled as he tried to smell the air. The rest of the group tried to catch whatever Leo was smelling at the moment.

Finally Percy's nose caught the scent. He sucked in a quick breath that caught everyones but Leo's attention. It's Calypso that he's smelling. Her island used to smell like that. He whispered. Annabeth jaw dropped.

"You don't think Hades would be that cruel to... "

Jason looked at Percy and Annabeth who looked at Leo with such a sad expression that Jason had to look away from the couple.

"This isn't the first time the gods made a cruel decision."

Hazel slowly spoke. "If he can still smell traces of her does that mean he could still possibly remember her? " Frank curled an arm around his girlfriends waist.

It hurt her to see one of her closest friends is going to be in a whole new world of pain when she awakes from her rest. Annabeth grimly thought about the situation. She figured out what was presumed happened with her interaction with Hades and even though she succeeded she had dearly paid the price for Leo's chance at life once again.

Annabeth whispered the situation loudly for the whole group to hear. "She gave up immortality for Leo and the second life came at a price." Annabeth raised her voice.

"Hades didn't have any pity this time." All eyes shot towards Leo. He backed up slowly and he stuttered "What immortality?" "I don't have it."

Annabeth shook her head. "Leo before all of this- She gestured to the scene around them. "What do you last remember?" Leo racked his brain to remember. He concentrated and he shut his eyes to remember something.

"I uh…saw..." Leo felt a little squeamish. "I saw my mama and mi bisabuelo. Annabeth pulled on blonde lock slightly frustrated at Leo.

"So you saw Esperanza and Sammy." Leo quickly nodded his head. "My great grandpa told me to say hi to Hazel." Hazel seemed shell-shocked and she numbly nodded her head. Leo awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"I also saw a lot of people that died in the war." "Beckendorf, Silena, Zoe, and Bianca were the ones I recognized after they told me there names."

The five's happy mood diminished and they both realized they would be in a heck of a lot of trouble when Calypso wakes up. Unless Leo gets his memories back, Calypso would stop at nothing to get Leo back.

An idea pooped in Percy's brain and when he opened his mouth to say the idea, Annabeth quoted what Percy was going to say. "What if we show him the bunker?" "Would that work?"

Percy shut his mouth and the five nodded in agreement that showing him the bunker was an excellent idea to see if the bunker triggers something in his memory.

The walk to the bunker was uncomfortable to say at the least. The tension was heavy in the air but Leo just put his arms around his head and looked up to the mid day sun. The rays hit his face and he shuddered. An odd feeling of absence settled in his stomach and he blanched at the taste of bile coming up from his stomach. The warm rays of the sun seemed to mock him as he held his stomach and he suddenly felt cold.

 _Sunshine_...

Piper noticed Leo stop and she quickly hugged his side. "Are you alright Leo!" Leo groaned and he waved her off. The height difference they had made it difficult for Piper to hold his side for long as he was leaning heavily on her. He let out a groan and Jason hefted him up to look at him. His face was contorted and his forehead was beaded with sweat.

Leo gained his footing and stood shakily upright and started walking underneath a shady tree. His thoughts were flying and Leo had to get them sorted out before his head exploded. He wrapped his strong arms around himself as he laid on the ground. He forces his eyes shut as images flew across his eyes.

A young lady danced with grace and beckoned him. A small smile played on her features and her head tossed back to let out the most terrible sound of crunching metal. The screeching continued on even after he plugged his ears shut. He opened his mouth to scream as loud as he could but no sound cane out. He choked when the person shifted to a figure on the ground sobbing, his mom leaning over it and patting it on the back.

"MOM!"

His eyes flew open and the group jumped when he grabbed Jason by his shirt. Leo frantically around at the shocked faces. "Did I something happen with my mom?"

Tense silence answered his question and Leo knew. He closed his eyes again and the visions stopped. All he could remember the twinkle of a far away laugh.

"Come on Leo. " Frank extended his hand towards Leo and he looked up to the buff Asian. They stared at each other for a shirt second and they clapped their hands together and Frank hauled Leo up in one smooth motion.

"Let's go see the bunker. "

`.`.`.`.

They had finally arrived in one piece and while it was extremely awkward, one can smell the sense of hope that maybe this could work. Jason motioned him to the boulder and Leo had a moment of déjà vu when he pressed his hand on the boulder.

A huge smile broke out on his face as he tapped on the bunker. Immediately, a giant roar came from within and Leo ran inside.

Not even a second later, the wind was knocked out of him as he was slammed against the wall of the bunker. Leo groaned as he slid down the wall. He shakily stood up from his elbows.

He gladly opened his arms and a sixty foot dragon curled his tail around Leo's body and the dragon proceeded to press Leo against his body. Leo beamed and he hugged the bronze dragon.

"Festus!" "I'm happy to see you too buddy!" The dragon purred in happiness and Festus continued to scan his owner's appearance. Festus cocked his head in slight confusion.

Where is Leo's mistress? Festus looked around the bunker and he smelled Leo to see if she was with him. Sure enough when he smelled his chest, the smell of his other owner wafted off of him.

Festus cocked his head and the rest of the group motioned him to take a stretch and fly. Festus bounded for the door and Annabeth tapped on the door and sent him a message to land near the Hephaestus cabin when he was down.

He let out a small click and all that was left if him was the small drops of oil that came off him. Hazel glanced at Leo as he ran his fingertips across the smooth cement wall as he walked to the desk that held many blueprints. She saw Leo pause and she hesitantly made her way forward when she thought she had heard a small gasp.

Leo ran his fingers through his curls. They sprung back into place. He clutched the object in his hand. He turned around and his glance stunned everyone. He clutched the photo with a shaking fist

Hazel barely heard his whisper.

 _No wonder I want to forget about her.. she's the one that tortured me when I served my time in the fields of punishment_


End file.
